Android 17
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= Summary Android 17 (real name: Lapis) is one of the Red Ribbon Androids created by Dr. Gero to carry out his vendetta against Son Goku. Whereas the other Androids are mostly mechanical, 17 and his twin sister are cyborgs, having been forcibly transformed into their current states by Gero. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 3-A Name: Lapis, Android 17 Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 20's to 30's Gender: Male Classification: Android / Cyborg / Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Shockwaves Generation, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Longevity, Self-Destruction, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception | All previous abilities, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs) Attack Potency: Star level (Superior to 18, easily defeated Future Trunks, fought Piccolo to a standstill after he fused with Kami, and would've outlasted him had Cell not appeared) | Universe level (After training for over 10 years he grew strong enough to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Goku. In the Tournament of Power he clashed with Ribrianne and fought against Toppo) Speed: At least FTL+ (Can keep up with Piccolo) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight evenly against Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class | Universal Durability: Star level (Took many blows from Piccolo and blocked his Hellzone Grenade with his barrier) | Universe level (Took attacks from Ribrianne and Toppo. His barrier withstood powerful attacks from Anilaza, suppressed Jiren and Toppo, although the latter was capable of cracking said barrier) Stamina: Limitless. As an Infinite Energy Model of Android, 17 has access to an unlimited supply of energy. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: A pistol. Intelligence: Android 17 has always been a skilled martial artist and combatant, capable of holding his own against the likes of Piccolo and even gaining the upper hand, and his skill and cunning only grew in the years leading up to the Tournament of Power, as demonstrated by his much greater control over his techniques and his pragmatic style of combat. Weaknesses: Initially, Android 17 was quite arrogant, but he has grown past his overconfidence since then. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Android Physiology: Once a human, Android 17 was converted into a cybernetic android (or "Artificial Human") by Dr. Gero, modified on a cellular level to be superhuman and instilling him with an infinite supply of energy and immense power. Due to his artificial energy, 17 has no ki signature and cannot detect ki normally himself. As opposed to the fully mechanical models, 17's organic components mean that he can train and grow stronger over time and he ages much more slowly than a regular human. While he does not make use of normal ki, 17 can still utilize his own energy for a variety of attacks. *'Android Barrier:' The Red Ribbon Android version of the regular energy shield, an energy-based forcefield used to block attacks. This is 17's signature technique, and by the time of the Tournament of Power, he has grown more skilled in its use, allowing him to use it to encircle and trap opponents or wrap the barriers around his hands to boost his attacking power. If need be, he can even cause the barrier to violently explode. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with energy, which 17 can perform with his hands. His Kiai has special explosive properties, making it particularly potent. Key: Android Saga | Tournament of Power Others Notable Victories: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza’s profile (Both were 3-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Androids Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3